1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to operating members for a camera and more particularly to arrangement of the operating members for the purpose of switching over from automatic adjustment to manual adjustment and vice versa for the camera.
2. Related Background Art
Many conventional small-sized cameras are provided with a plurality of operating members such as operating member for adjusting the degree of exposure, operating member for switching over from automatic operation to manual operation and vice versa to adjust the distance between the camera and an object to be photographed, and an operating member for turning on or off an electric power source switch or the like. Among the operating members as mentioned above there are known some operating members which require that they are shifted to the OFF position to turn off electric power source when the camera is not in use. A typical operating member of this type is an electric power source switch. In the case of a camera which is designed to switch over from automatic operation to manual operation and vice versa to achieve exposure adjustment and distance adjustment as required it is preferable that operating members are normally set to the automatic position where the camera carries out automatic adjustment.
Particularly, when the conventional camera is kept in the inoperative state for a long period of time or when an operator starts to photograph with the use of the camera which has been kept in the inoperative state in that way, there is a necessity for visually confirming whether or not predetermined indexes on operating members are correctly aligned with one another as required. However, confirming operation is troublesome for the operator.